inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhao Jinyun
Zhao Jinyun ( , Chou Kinun) is the coach of Inakuni Raimon. He is the head coach of Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. He is also the assistant coach of Soccer Zatsugidan, going by the alias Zhao Jintoyun (チョウ・キントウン, Chou Kintoun). Appearance He is a large, Chinese man with a plump face shape. He has a black moustache that points out downwards and out and a tuft beard. He has a black ponytail. He wears a red long jacket with gold outlines. Starting from Orion, he changes to a cyan and yellow version of the same jacket. Personality He's a very eccentric coach who laughs all the time. His training menu is often very unconventional, but in spite of all his quirks, he's a very good strategist, the type who hides his real intentions because he wants the kids to figure out he strategies by themselves. He is skilled at kung-fu and sometimes plays video games during the matches. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Zhao was assigned to coach Inakuni Raimon. When the first training begun the coach had strange plans for the training, but the training was intended to allow the players create their own hissatsus. For example, Iwato's training was to wash a wall, and his hissatsu later depended on his grasp of a wall. He later got arrested, but he could still give instructions to the team in their match. Inakuni Raimon was managed to win the match against Mikage Sennou. During team meetings, when he wanted to show pictures of other teams and their plays, he would often accidentally show pictures of Natasha or other pictures in his private collection instead. Overall, even though he was a strange coach for Raimon, he still led them to success and they became the National Football Frontier winners. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Zhao became the head coach for Inazuma Japan and announced all nineteen players on the team. Li Hao is still his assistant, and Kudou Michiya is the assistant coach. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison, he told Haizaki and Hiroto, who were competing for the ball, to "do whatever they wanted". This prompted the two teammates to score a goal with Penguin The God & Devil, their new hissatsu. Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *GP +10, TP +3. Gallery ZhaoJin.png Zhao appearing before Goujin.png|Zhao appearing before Goujin after he completed his training. Zhao disguised as Kudou.png|Zhao disguised as Kudou. Zhao and Li Orion EP24.png|Zhao and Li at the end of episode 24. EL01 12.png|EL01-12. EL05-10.png|EL05-10. EP-01-058.png|EP-01-058. EPS-01-010.png|EPS-01-010. Nakamura comment.jpeg|Zhao's voice actor comments on the ending of Orion no Kokuin series. Trivia *In episode 13, it is revealed that he graduated from Stanford University as valedictorian. After that he was a kung-fu instructor for 3 years, spent 3 years in the army, a baseball player for 3 years, 3 years as a soccer player, a soccer coach for 1 year then disappeared from the sports world for 10 years prior to coaching Inakuni Raimon. **Later in episode 15 and Inazuma Walker, it is revealed that in the 4th year of his disappearance, he was a coach for Rojiura Shounentai and Shanghai Hoshinekodan. **Also in Inazuma Walker, it is revealed that he's supposedly 45 years old. **It's revealed in Animage October 2019 that he used to be a part of Orion organization in 10 years ago, but got expelled by Irina, who assumed that he could be a danger to her. *He breaks the fourth wall in episode 22 by speaking to the viewers to "Look forward to the next episode". *In the manga, he plays with a Nintendo Switch. *In dub version, his motivation is "The one way to continue playing football, is simple. When you play, don't lose." Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Coaches Category:Orion characters Category:Rojiura Shounentai Category:Shanghai Hoshinekodan